sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasumi the Rabbit
Kasumi the RabbitEdit Full Name:Misty "Kasumi" Nara Majority. Gender:Female. Species:Rabbit/Mobian. Age:19 Alignment:Good. Clothes:Blue ninja costume with short puffy sleeves, yellow logo on back, a side-less skirt with bird pattern print and gold lining underneath, and white trim. With matching arm-guards, shin-guards, gold wristbands, white stockings,and,a choker necklace. Favorite Food:Strawberry Mille-Feuille. Favorite Color:Milky Pink. Favorite Song:Sweet Sixteen by Hilary Duff Favorite T.V. Show:Dressed to Love. Favorite Sport:Archery. Favorite Book:Little Blue Bird. Favorite Movie:Bat Man:Death Wish. Weapon:Her body. Birthday:February 23rd. Theme Song:My own song:Uh uh uh. Voice Actors:Kari Wahlgren (2002-2009) Lauren Landa (2009-Present) Seiyu:Sakura Tange (1999-2005) Houko Kuwashima (2005-Present) Accent:Japanese Family: Oma:Brother Love Interest:Espio:Crush,Xiao:Secret crush. Relationship:None Friends:Hitomi,Leifang,Kokoro,Eliot,and,Tina. Rivals:Espio and Cody. Enemy:Xiao. Abilities:Cooking and fighting,her fighting style is:Ninjutsu Special Abilities:She can tele-port anywhere using her speed. Weaknesses:Pain,The idea of her brother dying,and,Xiao. Personality:Compassionate.Honorable and kind.Innocent and meek.Not afraid to speak her mind.Emotional, honest,and,highly intelligent.Mentally strong. Likes:Fortune Telling,Her friends and avoiding conflict. Dislikes:There's not much she doesn't like,except evil and when someone fights. Ability Type:Speed. Hair Color:Copper. Hair Style:Straight and long. Fur Color:White-Tan. Eye Color:Brown. Height:2' 1" Weight:24 Lbs. Appearance:Oval-shaped face and narrow eyes. Sexual Preference:Straight. Super Forms:None. Teams:None. Number of Video Game Appearances:1. Sonic Ninjas:Main character and rival of Sarai. Other Info:She is the princess of a secret ninja clan on Mobius and is not allowed to leave the clan.Though she does for fun. Chao:None,which she is sad about. ---- NinjutsuEdit Basic Info: Ninjutsu is the amalgam of martial arts, strategy, and tactics of unconventional warfare and guerilla warfare practiced by the shinobi. While there are several styles of modern ninjutsu, not all can be related to the historic practice of ninjutsu in Japan, so as to be considered a koryū. History: Ninjutsu was developed by groups of people mainly from the Iga (present day Mie Prefecture) and Kōka Provinces (present day Shiga Prefecture) of Japan. Throughout history the shinobi have been seen as assassins, scouts and spies. They are mainly noted for their use of stealth and deception. They have been associated in the public imagination with activities that are considered criminal by modern standards. Throughout history many different schools (ryū) have taught their unique versions of ninjutsu. An example of these is the Togakure-ryū. Legend says that this ryū was developed after a defeated samurai warrior called Daisuke Togakure escaped to the region of Iga. Later he came in contact with the warrior-monk Kain Doshi who taught him a new way of viewing life and the means of survival (ninjutsu). Ninjutsu was developed as a collection of fundamental survivalist techniques in the warring state of feudal Japan. The ninja used their art to ensure their survival in a time of violent political turmoil. Ninjutsu included methods of gathering information, and techniques of non-detection, avoidance, and misdirection. Ninjutsu can also involve training in disguise, escape, concealment, archery, medicine, explosives, and poisons. Skills relating to espionage and assassination were highly useful to warring factions in feudal Japan. Because these activities were seen as dishonorable, Japanese warriors hired people who existed below Japan's social classes to perform these tasks. These persons were literally called "non-humans" (非人, hinin). At some point the skills of espionage became known collectively as ninjutsu, and the people who specialized in these tasks were called shinobi no mono. Despite the large presence of ninjas in popular culture, there is little to no actual basis for ninjutsu being its own martial art. The idea of a separate martial style exclusive to ninjas was popularized during the 1980's, which saw the rise of numerous ninja-based media, such as movies and games. Even the "ninja sword," commonly shown as a shorter and straighter variant of the katana, has no historical basis. The pop culture boom of the ninja led many martial arts schools to rebrand themselves as teaching ninjutsu in order to draw in more customers. Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Fan Characters